Les passions violentes ont des fins violentes
by Lady Sulpicia
Summary: Valentina ose l'avouer, ses visions l'ont toujours suffisamment troublée pour se considérer comme une personne différente. Elle a toujours aimé cette notion de différence. Mais jamais elle n'aurait envisagé que cette différence la conduirait jusqu'à lui & pour toujours la lierait de la plus violente des façons... / Aro x OC.
1. UNE PROMESSE POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ

**« LES PASSIONS VIOLENTES ONT DES FINS VIOLENTES »**

**GENRE** »_ Hurt/Comfort – Romance._

**RAITING **»_ M._

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Aro et Valentina._

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 948__ mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, la saga ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai par contre inventé Valentina, et j'espère que ce personnage vous plaira!  
_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _C'est ma première fiction sur Twilight, enfin, qui n'est pas un oneshot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire si quelque chose vous a déplu, vous a plu, ou tout simplement pour le plaisir x). Pour vous présenter un peu l'histoire avant la lecture du premier chapitre, Valentina est un personnage inventé et est la cousine de Bella Swan. J'ai souhaité faire cette fanfiction sur le thème d'un « univers alternatif », et imaginer la saga si Bella avait eut une cousine dont elle se sentirait extrêmement proche & qui aurait été présente dans certaines des péripéties de notre fille à vampires nationale. Sulpicia n'a par contre jamais existé. Concernant le physique des deux protagonistes principaux, Aro est semblable au Aro des films, donc avec Michael Sheen. Pour Valentina, j'avais une image d'elle plutôt jeune, dans les dix-huit ans, aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux blonds ondulés comme l'actrice Tamsin Egerton par exemple__. _

_Le premier chapitre est une sorte de prologue, c'est très court, mais il est essentiel pour le dénouement & afin de comprendre le lien d'enfance qui unie les deux jeunes femmes. L'histoire débutera vraiment à partir du deuxième chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé en cette fraîche journée de printemps. Quelques nuages se mouvaient à une vitesse indéchiffrable pour l'œil humain, faisant de l'ombre à l'éclatant soleil qui diffusait ses chastes rayons sur le sommet des arbres centenaires, des immeubles et des plages. Allongées côte à côte au cœur de la forêt, leurs membres frôlant l'herbe et les diverses fleurs de toutes les couleurs ayant poussées dans la clairière, toutes deux âgées de huit ans, à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux légèrement ondulés, deux petites filles s'amusaient à imaginer la forme des nuages.

« Tiens, celui-ci ressemble à un chat ! » sifflota celle de droite, aux grands yeux marrons et à la chevelure aussi brune que l'ébène. Son amie aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux couleur miel éclata de rire et protesta sur un ton capricieux : « Non, Bella ! C'est un poisson, tu ne le vois pas ? »

La dénommée Valentina fronça ses sourcils et croisa les bras contre le léger tissu de sa robe à motifs écossais. Elle fit mine de bouder ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes, malgré les cris, gémissements et protestations de son interlocutrice.

« Valentina ! » siffla Bella, en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Finalement, la jolie blonde cessa de s'offusquer de ce désaccord enfantin, car après tout, elle ne pouvait ignorer aussi longtemps sa cousine Isabella.

« Dis Bella…Même lorsque je retournerai en Europe, on continuera à s'écrire ? » chuchota Valentina d'une voix molle, comme un chuchotement.

Isabella plissa ses petits yeux en direction de son interlocutrice, étonnée d'une pareille question. Elle lui répondit alors avec fougue : « Bien sûr ! Jamais je n'arrêterai, Tina. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

Bella esquissa un grand sourire et tendit sa main de manière à ce que Valentina la lui prenne.

« C'est une promesse. Pour la fin des temps on restera ensemble. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré ! »

Leurs petits doigts s'effleurèrent avec timidité, puis se courbèrent les uns aux autres. Elles profitèrent ainsi de la chaleur corporelle de leur main soudées en ce « pacte » d'amitié, tout en dévisageant avec curiosité chaque nuage étendu sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Elles étaient cousines, liées du côté paternel. Toutes deux portaient un prénom à consonance italienne, car toutes deux avaient des origines méditerranéennes et le sang de la Toscane brûlait dans leurs veines bien que Valentina tenait plus du côté italien qu'Isabella. Pour preuve, la jolie blonde vivait en Italie, elle y était née, et ne s'en était jamais plainte. Quelques fois, elle retournait en Amérique pour passer du temps avec Bella lorsque cette dernière était en vacances à Forks. Valentina adorait Forks ainsi que l'état de Washington. L'Amérique avait quelque chose d'intrigant pour une européenne.

Les deux petites filles avaient une relation que l'on qualifierait de fusionnelle. Elles étaient extrêmement complices, et n'osaient imaginer la vie sans l'autre. A qui raconteraient-elles leurs histoires d'amis imaginaires ? A qui tiendraient-elles la main, se berceraient d'histoires, de faibles et riraient à gorge déployée ? Elles étaient si unies, qu'à huit ans, elles s'imaginaient rester ainsi pour la fin des temps.

Hors le futur était une chose bien incertaine, et imaginer pouvoir le prévoir.. semblerait être un odieux mensonge. Le futur, quelle notion irréelle, floue et abstraite. Il pouvait changer, se moduler en fonction des choix de certaines personnes, il pouvait tout bouleverser du jour au lendemain, briser des vies, tout en reliant d'autres.

Le futur…Qui pouvait prétendre en connaître la clef ? Des personnes le pouvaient._ Les rêveurs._ Des hommes et des femmes décelant un don de voyance, mais que beaucoup préféraient taire par peur du ridicule ou de voir le regard d'autrui se muer en une moue de dégoût devant cette révélation.

Les rêveurs possédaient les clés du futur et du passé. Ils pouvaient le deviner à l'avance, voir les choses avant même qu'elles ne se produisent, ou durant quelques nuits, percevoir les visions d'un passé qui n'appartenaient pas aux rêveurs.

_Valentina en avait la preuve depuis ses six ans._


	2. ARO

**« LES PASSIONS VIOLENTES ONT DES FINS VIOLENTES »**

**GENRE** »_ Hurt/Comfort – Romance._

**RAITING **»_ M._

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Aro et Valentina._

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 3,894__ mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, la saga ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai par contre inventé Valentina, et j'espère que ce personnage vous plaira ( :._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _Ce deuxième chapitre met en place le contexte et les personnages, tandis que le prologue était plus à titre informatif et placé dans le passé, il y a dix ans. Valentina est désormais âgée de dix-huit ans et s'apprête à retourner dans l'état de Washington pour retrouver Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années en-dehors des emails, appels et SMS qu'elles s'envoyaient toutes deux. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**DIX ANS PLUS TARD…**

_Il était brun, avait de longs cheveux qui semblaient au simple coup d'œil tellement soyeux oui, ses cheveux devaient être aussi doux que la plus chère des soies existantes au monde. Ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, et étaient élégamment coiffés en une sorte de demi queue de cheval. Il avait la peau pâle, mais si pâle, qu'on aurait dit du marbre. Un marbre blanc et pur, aussi dur que de l'acier, mais aussi tendre et émoustillant au touché. Quant à ses yeux…Deux orbes d'un rouge foudroyant, tels deux rubis éclatants de beauté, de reflets envoûtants. _

_Valentina pouvait sentir jusqu'à son odeur corporelle, mêlée à de l'eau de Cologne. Cette odeur était exquise. A chaque pas, il laissait un sillon de ce parfum entêtant. Ô combien elle aurait rêvé humer son cou durant des heures. Elle le vit bouger, vêtu d'une élégante redingote, jusqu'aux jardins d'une immense forteresse à l'architecture typiquement italienne et d'époque. Il n'était pas seul. Une femme se trouvait à ses côtés, une femme beaucoup plus jeune, mais au même regard quoique légèrement plus joyeux. Cette femme respirait la joie de vivre. Elle dégageait une aura de complaisance, de bonheur, d'innocence. Un joyau pur._

_Elle était brune, mais sa chevelure tirait sur le châtain, contrastant élégamment bien avec la couleur beige de sa longue robe parsemée de dentelles et autres froufrous communs à cette époque. Étrangement, ces deux personnes avaient quelques similitudes physiques. Ils avaient approximativement le même nez, l'exacte fossette grecque au menton, les pommettes saillantes, ainsi qu'un charisme indéniable qui aurait charmé n'importe quel homme ou femme. _

_Valentina se sentait comme aspirée par cette douce vision, par le feu crépitant des torches présentes aux quatre coins du grand jardin italien, ainsi qu'aux rosiers taillés, et autres sculptures en marbre représentant des personnages habillés de toges. Brusquement, cette sensation de plénitude s'interrompit pour se transformer en angoisse._

_L'effroi parcourut ses membres. Elle fut secouée de tremblements, à mesure que l'homme brun s'avançait vers cette douce ingénue._

_« Didyme. » souffla-t-il suavement, restant stoïque face à elle, les bras le long du corps._

_« Tu diras à Marcus que je l'aime. » lui répondit l'élégante dame avec un sourire triste. Comme résignée à ce funeste destin que cet homme lui réservait. Comme si elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer._

_Et elle le savait._

_L'homme la tua. De la plus horrible des façon. Il la brûla après lui avoir ôté la tête._

_Valentina fut prise d'un violent sanglot. Elle gémit, cria, hurla de toutes ses forces impuissante face à ce spectacle macabre._

_Qui était-elle ? Cette ressemblance physique ne pouvait s'arrêter là._

_« Ma tendre sœur… »_

_Son sang se glaça. Il avait tué sa propre sœur._

_Puis, ce fut le brouillard. L'homme se retourna un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres fines, à la fois confiant et…déçu._

* * *

Valentina ouvrit brutalement les yeux en criant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle mourrait de chaud, transpirait à grosses gouttes sous les couvertures de son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et reconnaître le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Il s'agissait de sa chambre. Elle était seule, et vu l'heure qui s'affichait sur le cadran digital de son réveil, il était quatre heures du matin.

La jeune femme émit un gémissement plaintif, sa chevelure blonde en bataille, les joues rosées comme si elle avait couru un marathon, et le cœur ne cessant de battre la chamade.

Encore un de ces maudits cauchemars, pensa-t-elle en se laissant retomber en arrière contre son matelas agrippant un oreiller pour le placer contre sa joue gauche. Ce serait peine perdue d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil à présent. Valentina le savait, et pourtant, elle persistait à vouloir oublier ces images troublantes qui bourdonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui rappelant ces flashs lumineux et brutaux.

Et durant une heure, Valentina chercha à tout prix à retrouver le sommeil. En vain.

La jeune italienne s'était finalement décidée à passer les quelques heures restantes de la nuit à écrire sur son ordinateur, une tasse de thé au Jasmin posée sur sa table de chevet, et elle, genoux repliés contre son ventre sous les draps chauds et douillets de son grand lit. Souvent, après de pareils cauchemars, elle trouvait le réconfort devant un bon vieux film étranger ou dans l'écriture. Valentina guettait l'heure du coup de l'œil entre deux paragraphes, incapable de tenir en place. Elle attendait une heure raisonnable pour se lever afin de ne pas inquiéter ses parents comme si cela les aurait surpris de toute manière…Depuis quelques mois, la situation familiale devenait intenable. Ses parents étaient en pleine instance de divorce, et son père ne restait à la maison que pour rassurer sa fille sur le fait que malgré cette séparation, il comptait rester là pour elle, comme avant. Mais Valentina n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et avoir connaissance de cette vérité lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Elle détestait cette maison, cette tension régnant entre les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Leurs crises de colère, leur jalousie, leur violence provoquaient de profondes plaies béantes en son cœur au fur et à mesure et malgré tous ses efforts pour s'endurcir et paraître forte, Valentina ne parvenait jamais à retenir ces larmes salées de rouler le long de ses joues une fois isolée dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la porte précieusement verrouillée. Elle refusait que quiconque la découvre dans cet état.

Dans un état proche de l'hystérie, angoissée, frémissante de peur et en larmes. C'était une faiblesse. Pleurer était une faiblesse. Et pourtant…était-elle donc à ce point faible pour s'émouvoir de la sorte ?

Heureusement, Valentina comptait mettre un terme à ces longues journées éreintantes sous le soleil de la Toscane. Elle termina de boucler sa valise Louis Vuitton, s'assurant d'avoir tout prix, avant de descendre le grand escalier en bois vernis. Étrangement, cette grande maison dans laquelle elle avait passé ses plus belles années étant enfant ne lui manquerait en aucun cas pas même la gouvernante qui s'était occupée d'elle lorsque sa mère était bien trop occupée à jongler entre sa maison d'édition et ses séances de dédicace. Valentina aurait pu se considérer comme chanceuse, d'avoir vécu dans un certain confort, dans une forme de luxe. Mais ce confort l'étouffait à présent. Cette surprotection qui lui conférait une facilité à obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis des années la frustrait. Elle souhaitait vivre sa propre vie, commettre des erreurs, faire preuve d'humilité et se confronter à la vie réelle et non plus à cette image idyllique de maison de poupée et de bibelots hors de prix, de vêtements recherchés et confectionnés avec soin. Bien que Valentina conservait ce fort penchant pour la mode, particulièrement italienne et française.

« Tu as toutes tes affaires ? » fit la voix de sa mère, Cynthia, visiblement angoissée à l'idée de laisser sa fille partir aussi loin et surtout, aussi longtemps. Depuis la procédure de divorce, cette grande femme aux cheveux blonds foncés était devenue quelque peu névrosée, en plus de ne plus réussir à trouver l'inspiration pour son prochain projet de roman.

« Oui, j'ai tout, et ça fait la cinquième fois que tu me le demandes, maman… » rétorqua Valentina en faisant volte-face pour observer le regard appuyé que lui lançait sa génitrice. Elle se rongeait les ongles avec nervosité. « Tout va bien se passer…Je ne vais pas au fin fond de l'Afrique ! Ce n'est que Forks… Et ce n'est qu'un an ! Juste le temps…que les choses s'arrangent entre papa et toi, et puis…c'est toujours bon pour le dossier scolaire d'étudier à l'étranger. »

« Je sais, je sais… » dit Cynthia, insistant néanmoins pour remettre correctement les pans de l'écharpe de sa fille autour de son cou, et de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue gauche. « Prend soin de toi… Et appelle moi tous les soirs ! Tu comprends ? Sinon, je me ferais un sang d'encre… »

Valentina esquissa un drôle de sourire et fit quelques pas en direction des grandes portes entrouvertes de la demeure. Pourtant, quelque chose l'alerta. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et croisa le visage de sa mère Cynthia. Son père avait du partir très tôt pour le travail et l'avait embrassée avant de quitter la maison, c'est ce qui expliquait son absence même si Valentina savait qu'il était en réalité parti retrouver son amante dans son appartement. Elle savait que son père voyait une autre femme depuis deux mois déjà, depuis un rêve qu'elle avait fait et où il l'appelait. Valentina n'avait osé en parler à sa mère, imaginant bien l'état dans lequel elle pourrait se trouver après une pareille annonce. Cynthia croyait dur comme fer que son mari allait revenir sur sa décision et finalement rester auprès d'elle naïvement.

« (1) _Ti amo per sempre. _» rajouta l'adolescente en lui faisant un léger signe de la main, puis posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour mimer un baiser volé.

Puis, Valentina se volatilisa. Elle descendit les marches et traversa le jardin jusqu'à la voiture noire conduite pour un employé de la famille, qui la conduirait à l'aéroport.

« (2) Anch a me il mio cuore. » souffla Cynthia avec douceur, les yeux larmoyants.

Une fois installée dans la voiture, Valentina s'empara de son fidèle lecteur MP3, et chercha une musique d'un célèbre groupe de rock américain afin de passer le temps jusqu'à l'aéroport. Le moteur démarra, et la voiture fila sur le côté pour prendre la route du centre ville. La joue collée à la vitre, elle observa le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, tandis que son corps commençait tout juste à ressentir les douloureux effets du manque de sommeil. Elle s'offrit une courte sieste de trente minutes, avant d'être réveillée par quelques secousses. La voiture venait de s'arrêter dans le parking de l'aéroport, et Roberto, le chauffeur particulier de sa mère se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte pour la lui ouvrir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Valentina le lui rendit, un peu dans les vapes et se leva péniblement. Elle avait toujours adoré Roberto, il parlait plusieurs langues, et avait un humour très spécial mais peu importait, il savait écouter et était un homme bourré de valeurs. Valentina le laissa porter sa lourde valise jusqu'au portes, et fut enchantée de le voir l'accompagner aux guichets. Elle acheta son ticket, et enlaça une nouvelle fois Roberto, le remerciant pour sa gentillesse, puis, elle disparut dans les longs et étroits couloirs d'embarquement. Le voyage promettait d'être long, car l'Italie et l'Amérique n'étaient sûrement pas la porte à côté. Malgré le nombre incroyable d'heures de décalage, Valentina se refusait de s'endormir, par crainte de faire un nouveau rêve et de se réveiller en hurlant au beau milieu des passagers. Elle observa des films en boucle durant tout le trajet, paraissant dans son fauteuil rouge, grignotant de temps en temps pendant la lecture du film.

* * *

Une fois que l'avion se fut posé sur la piste et que les nombreux passagers se précipitèrent vers les nombreuses salles de l'aéroport de Seattle, Valentina foula le sol américain avec fierté. Elle aimait tellement l'Amérique. Sa culture, sa diversité, ainsi que son certains sens du patriotisme et ses émissions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Même la nourriture lui paraissait exotique en comparaison à celle de l'Europe. Et jamais Valentina ne s'en lassait. Elle erra un long moment dans le hall d'entrée, assise sur un siège, en attendant que sa cousine et son oncle ne vienne la chercher. A peine eut-elle mit à jour son statut Twitter, qu'une voix l'interpella une voix au timbre aigu, familier et enthousiaste. Une paire de bras l'agrippa avec fermeté. Valentina eut un léger rire et enlaça tendrement Isabella qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

« Valentina ! Comment tu vas ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Pas trop long j'espère… » murmura Bella en souriant. « Je suis désolée, avec Charlie on a mit un peu de temps… »

L'interpellée pencha sa tête de droite à gauche, négativement peu chamboulée par la demie heure d'attente.

« Ce n'est rien Bella, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. »

« Bon...Tu as des tas de choses à me raconter non ? On en discutera sur le chemin, Forks est à quelques heures de Seattle. » l'avertit la grande brune en mettant son bras autour de la taille élancée de Valentina. « J'y crois pas, tu n'as vraiment pas changé de goût vestimentaire depuis la dernière fois ! »

« Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ? » s'exclama l'italienne en dévisageant longuement sa robe en dentelle, sa légère écharpe et ses escarpins.

« Ça fait petite fille…tu vois le genre ? » s'esclaffa Bella, aimant taquiner sa cousine. C'était amical, et Valentina ne s'en formalisa pas elle était habituée aux remarques de la belle brune.

« Oui je vois bien…Et toi, quand vas-tu enfin éveiller la part de féminité qui se cache en toi ? » railla Valentina en fronçant les sourcils, agitant ses bras avec énergie. « Si il y en a bien une qui s'y cache… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Les deux jeune femmes continuèrent de discuter, fêtant leurs retrouvailles sur un ton joyeux, se taquinant réciproquement tout en discutant de tout et de rien pendant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Forks sous le regard bienveillant de Charlie, qui était également l'oncle de Valentina. Elles avaient énormément de temps à rattraper toutes les deux, et dans le fond, Charlie était ravi de voir sa fille se détendre un peu et retrouver le sourire. Bien qu'elle avait commencé à le retrouver grâce à Jacob, avec qui elle passait la majeure partie de son temps. Depuis qu'Edward était parti…la situation avait été si tendue entre eux. Valentina aiderait sûrement Bella à se remettre plus facilement de cette rupture Charlie l'espérait vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent près de la petite maison au bout de deux bonnes heures. Charlie ouvrit la porte aux filles. « Je m'occupe de ta valise, Bella tu lui fait visiter… ? » lança Charlie à l'encontre de sa nièce, et cette dernière lui jeta un sourire reconnaissant. Il les regarda distraitement pénétrer dans la maison tandis qu'il s'empara de la valise de Valentina, reposant dans le coffre de la voiture depuis leur départ de l'aéroport de Seattle.

« Voici ta chambre…et la mienne est juste à côté tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis. J'espère que ça te plait…enfin voilà. C'est notre chez nous ! » dit Bella en haussant les épaules tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux couleur chocolat. Elle espérait vraiment que tout cela enchanterait Valentina autant qu'elle en était enchantée. « Tu sais…tu m'as manqué. » se permit-elle à rajouter, un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

Valentina ne répondit pas tout de suite, à la fois gênée et heureuse d'être là. Elle prit les mains d'Isabella et lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est parfait, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'espère que tu vas TOUT me raconter ! Absolument tout ! »

« Tout, vraiment ? »

« Je veux tout savoir sur ta vie à Forks, sur tes amis, le lycée, et sur tes amours… » siffla-t-elle avec enthousiaste, ignorant l'histoire avec Edward. Isabella pâlit à vue d'œil, en repensant instantanément à Edward. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de l'imaginer à nouveau…et c'était douloureux. Bella n'avait pas parlé d'Edward à Valentina car elle savait qu'en lui racontant, elle n'aurait pu se retenir de mentionner le drame : c'était un vampire. Valentina ne l'aurait peut-être pas crue après tout…

« Eh bien..Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire…Forks est…Forks est une ville plutôt sympa, tu verras, tu t'y habitueras vite et puis…les gens sont cools au lycée, je te les présenteraient et quant aux amours…Je n'ai pas vraiment…de copain pour le moment. » se risqua la jeune Swan, l'expression de son visage crispée dans un effort de retenir ce flot d'émotions tristes qui menaçaient de jaillir en elle.

Mais Valentina n'était pas idiote. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Alors en voyant Bella se diriger vers la fenêtre, lasse, elle s'exclama avec inquiétude :

« Bella, tout va bien ? »

L'interpellée aurait voulu répondre non, elle aurait voulu craquer, car Valentina était bien une des rares personnes avec qui elle osait se laisser aller. Mais…quelque chose la retint. Son cœur avait trop mal.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas… »

« Tu mens, et je le sais, alors dis moi. » l'interrompit la petite blonde sèchement, détestant de voir que sa cousine, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur osait lui mentir aussi effrontément. « Quelque chose ne va pas et tu refuses de m'en parler. Arrête, Bella. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien… »

« Et s'il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais te confier ? Hein ? » rétorqua la brune un peu trop froidement.

« Bien sûr que si tu le peux ! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? On ne va pas te fusiller si tu me racontes ce qui te tracasse ! »

Devant le silence devenu un peu trop pesant et l'absence de réponse, Valentina émit un soupir résigné. Il était inutile d'insister lorsque Bella se renfermait ainsi sur elle même. C'est à ce moment que Charlie choisit de débarquer, la lourde valise dans ses bras.

« Ha, qu'est ce qu'elle est lourde ! Mais qu'as-tu bien pu fourrer dedans Tina ? » se plaignit-il en gardant néanmoins le sourire, tout en reposant la valise au centre de la pièce. « Bon, les filles…Je vous laisse entre vous, Valentina tu es ici chez toi, donc tu pourras…ranger tes affaires comme tu le désires et je vais voir si je peux commander des pizzas pour ce soir, ce serait sympa, mh ? »

Bella acquiesça silencieusement, et Valentina fit de même.

« Bon, je vous laisse… » renchérit Charlie, comprenant qu'il était intervenu au mauvais moment. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour chercher le téléphone tandis que Valentina se précipitait vers sa valide afin de la déballer.

Elle posa quelques affaires sur son lit, songeant à les ranger proprement dans l'armoire et placer ses bouquins dans la bibliothèque après.

« Tina… » murmura Bella faiblement, « Ne le prend pas mal…Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te parler aussi froidement, mais…Tu comprend, ça à été une période assez difficile pour moi et je…m'en remets juste. »

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas Bella… » renchérit Valentina sans lui jeter un regard, occupée à déballer ses affaires. « Si tu me promets qu'un jour tu me raconteras tout. »

« Je… »

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. » trancha l'italienne aux boucles blondes, en posant un dossier jaune sur sa taie d'oreiller. « Maintenant excuses moi mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, c'est bien là-bas…Non ? » Elle pointa le bout du couloir du doigt, et s'y rendit précipitamment après que Bella ait acquiescé en hochant la tête.

La jeune adolescente soupira, déçue de ne pouvoir exaucer le vœu de Valentina en lui avouant ce qui la tracassait tant, en lui parlant d'Edward, et pourtant Ô combien elle en mourrait d'envie ! Mais c'était un secret bien trop important pour être partagé, et ça pourrait mettre sa cousine en danger, et cela…Bella ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle voulut alors quitter la chambre pour voir ce que faisait Charlie et ainsi laisser à Valentina un peu d'espace pour réfléchir, lorsqu'en contournant le lit, elle renversa le dossier en carton jaune qu'avait posé ultérieurement Valentina sur le bord du lit.

« Mince ! » jura la brune en s'apercevant qu'elle avait renversé le contenu du dossier sur le parquet. Elle chercha donc à ramasser toutes les feuilles recouvertes de dessins, à genoux sur le sol, se maudissant pour sa légendaire maladresse. Mais, à peine s'eut-elle emparé d'une feuille, quelque chose l'interpella. Il s'agissait d'un croquis réalisé au crayon de bois, et Bella savait de source sûre que ce dessin était l'œuvre de Valentina elle qui aimait tant l'art. Elle dessinait et peignait merveilleusement bien, et était adepte du réalisme ainsi que de l'impressionnisme. Mais ce dessin était étrange. Il représentait un homme aux cheveux mi- longs, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules, et de couleur noir. Cet homme était habillé d'une élégante redingote d'époque, colorée en un beau jaune-beige. Cet homme…Bella l'avait déjà vu. Chez Edward.

Le souvenir du gigantesque tableau représentant ce qu'Edward appelait les « Volturi » lui revint en tête. Le dessin de Valentina était le portrait craché de l'homme au milieu du tableau. Isabella fronça les sourcils de plus en plus, en constatant que toutes les feuilles représentaient le même homme.

« Bella ? » fit la douce voix de sa cousine, présente sur le seuil de la porte. Isabella ignorait depuis combien de temps cette dernière se trouvait là, mais sûrement depuis un bon bout de temps pour constater qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires.

« Je…Valentina, désolée, mais en voulant partir c'est tombé par terre, et… »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Valentina gentiment, en aidant Bella à tout ramasser.

Isabella ne cessait de fixer les dessins et sa cousine, incapable de contenir ce besoin urgent d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions existentielles.

« Tu…tu dessines vraiment bien, et dis moi, qui es cet homme ? Tous les dessins le représentent… »

Valentina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle lâcha les dessins et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« C'est…quelqu'un. »

« Il a un nom, ce quelqu'un ? » insista Bella, agacée.

« Aro. »

Le visage de Bella se figea. Se pourrait-il que Valentina saurait… ?

« Et d'où l'aurais-tu rencon… »

« Pourquoi je te répondrai si tu refuses de répondre à mes questions ? » trancha Valentina, sèchement en récupérant tous ses dessins. « Je vois qu'on est deux à garder un secret. Dis moi le tien et je te dirais le mien. »

Le regard de Valentina semblait assuré, elle paraissait déterminée c'est ce qui poussa Isabella à remettre beaucoup de choses en question.

« Toi d'abord. » répondit Bella d'un ton évasif.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**(1)** Je t'aimerai toujours.

**(2)** Moi aussi mon cœur.


	3. CAUCHEMARS

**« LES PASSIONS VIOLENTES ONT DES FINS VIOLENTES »**

**GENRE** »_ Hurt/Comfort – Romance._

**RAITING **»_ M._

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Aro et Valentina._

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 5,110 __mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, la saga ne m'appartient pas, mais j'ai par contre inventé Valentina, et j'espère que ce personnage vous plaira._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _Et voici le troisième chapitre ! =) J'espère que vous l'aimerez.__  
_

* * *

« _Ne la tuez pas…ne la tuez pas…_ » implora dans un murmure la voix fluette, mais en cet instant, paniquée de Valentina. Perdue dans son rêve, elle ne cessait d'implorer mollement la personne qui l'effrayait tant une fois dans les bras de Morphée.

Des visages inquiets, et amusés se tournèrent vers elle. Quelques élèves de la classe de littérature du lycée de Forks froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que certains affichaient un large sourire moqueur. Isabella, qui se trouvait non loin du pupitre de Valentina fit la moue, gênée de cette situation particulière. Elle essaya de réveiller la belle endormie en lui jetant une gomme sur l'épaule, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Valentina était plongée dans un profond sommeil, et vu ses sourcils froncés, les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, ses supplications, ce n'était en aucun cas un rêve agréable et doux.

« Mademoiselle Garibaldi. » siffla le professeur de littérature, agacé par le comportement de l'une de ses étudiantes. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, montant le ton à chaque fois dans l'espoir de réveiller l'insolente.

Des éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la pièce à mesure que l'enseignant traversait la salle de classe pour arriver jusqu'à la table de Valentina. Il se posta devant elle, et asséna un coup de règle contre la table en bois de façon à faire sursauter l'adolescente, avant de croiser les bras contre sa chemise à carreaux. Valentina se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, les cheveux en bataille dont quelques mèches étaient collés de part et d'autres sur son visage en sueur. L'italienne tourna son visage à droite puis à gauche, au début tellement dans les vapes qu'elle n'avait pas comprit qu'on riait d'elle. Valentina leva ses iris couleur miel vers son professeur et sentit instantanément ses joues s'empourprer rêvant de se faire toute petite à cet instant. Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise, honteuse.

« Je suis ravi que vous vous soyez enfin réveillée, mademoiselle Garibaldi. » lui dit le professeur dans un ton des plus sarcastiques. « Vous avez bien dormi ? Vous vous sentez prête à écouter mon cours désormais ? »

« Je suis navrée, professeur Cartwright, cela ne se reproduira plus… » répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête, incapable de calmer le léger tremblement qui commençait à naître en ses membres. Valentina se mordit la lèvre inférieure très fort, jusqu'à s'en blesser et faire perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le bout de sa langue. Elle se détestait tant pour cet excès de faiblesse. Sentir tous ces regards curieux sur elle, la déstabilisaient à un tel point, que sans un mot supplémentaire, Valentina se leva, prit ses affaires dans le creux de son coude ainsi que son sac, et quitta la salle de classe sans se retourner.

Un long silence quelque peu pesant pénétra dans la classe peu de temps après le départ de Valentina, et le professeur Cartwright en émit un soupir blasé des sautes d'humeurs des adolescentes. Il se dirigea vers le tableau, y nota quelque chose avec une craie blanche, puis fit volte-face.

« Bien ! Œdipe roi. » lança-t-il avec intérêt, « Qui peut m'en parler ? »

* * *

Le son de la cloche de fin des cours retentit vingt minutes plus tard, et des éclats de voix survinrent aussitôt, des bruits de pas résonnèrent entre les murs du bâtiment moderne, des rires retentirent joyeusement dans les couloirs du lycée. Certes lycéens s'apprêtaient à quitter l'établissement, tandis que d'autres envisageaient nerveusement rester dans la bibliothèque pour étudier avant de rentrer alors que d'autres, qui avaient bourrés leurs emplois du temps d'options facultatives diverses comme Valentina, se préparaient près des imposants casiers à leur dernière heure de cours en cette fin d'après-midi.

Valentina s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles le temps que le cours de littérature ne se termine, voulant éviter de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait l'interroger sur sa présence dans les couloirs à cette heure. Elle avait dévoré un chapitre du célèbre roman d'Homère : L'Odyssée. Valentina adorait les auteurs grecs, ces légendes mythologiques basées sur des civilisations antiques et autrefois si prospères; si fascinantes. Circé, le cyclope, ces créatures maléfiques et ces puissants héros qui tels Ulysse, bravaient tous les interdits pour les valeurs et traditions de leurs peuples. Valentina fantasmait souvent sur l'idée que ces légendes puissent être vraies, et même, de son hypothétique vie à une pareille époque. Sans doute se serait-elle bien plut du temps de la Grèce antique en comparaison au vingt et unième siècle qui la laissait tout simplement de marbre. La normalité l'ennuyait au point de se demander quel était le principal intérêt d'y vivre.

Mais lorsque la cloche avait sonné, elle avait quitté les toilettes et arpentait les couloirs mollement. Désormais assise, genoux repliés sur son ventre, contre un mur, ce fut la voix d'Isabella qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? » s'insurgea la brunette, décontenancée par le comportement de Valentina.

La belle blonde soupira, se redressa et épousseta les pans de sa robe pour y retirer la poussière s'y étant logée lorsqu'elle était au sol. Elle préféra ne pas répondre à Isabella, particulièrement en lisant la colère sur les traits fins du visage de sa cousine. Valentina joua distraitement, et avec une certaine nervosité, avec son large médaillon datant de l'époque victorienne que son père lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Il était de forme ovale, parsemé de petites gravures représentant des fleurs, en or jaune vingt-deux carats. Le médaillon était également doté d'un fermoir et s'ouvrait sur le côté pour exposer une photographie que Valentina avait placée dedans. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille en noir et blanc d'elle et Bella lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

« Tina, tu es sûre que tout va bien dans ta tête en ce moment ? » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, inquiète pour sa cousine. Isabella laissa son épaule retomber contre l'acier du casier de Valentina de façon à capter toute son attention. Cette dernière plissa les yeux, exténuée et fatiguée de ces cauchemars qui ne cessaient de la hanter au point de la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Oui, je… » commença à dire Valentina, distraite, avant de remarquer qu'Isabella l'empêchait de récupérer ses livres pour le cours de Grec ancien. « S'il te plait, laisse moi récupérer mon manuel, j'ai un cours de langue morte dans dix minutes ! »

« Qui étudie encore les langues mortes ? Si elles sont considérées comme mortes, c'est qu'il y a une raison… » se moqua Bella dans l'espoir de décrocher un sourire à sa cousine. « Le latin, le grec…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime les civilisations anciennes et leur complexité, voilà tout. » claqua la voix de Valentina avec autorité. « Tu comptes me juger sur le choix de mes options maintenant ? »

Bella préféra ne pas rebondir sur cette question, n'étant pas partie pour contrarier sa cousine. Elle soupira. Et c'est à cet instant que Valentina comprit ce que la belle brune cherchait à faire depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste des cauchemars ! Je n'arrête pas d'en faire ces jours-ci…Ça fait quatre mois. »

« Encore avec ton Volturi ? »

Piquée au vif, Isabella la regarda récupérer quelques livres et les fourrer dans son sac avant de refermer son casier avec un cadenas. Puis, Valentina se retourna pour faire quelques pas dans le couloir, Bella à sa suite, décidée à ne pas la quitter des yeux un seul instant.

« Oui, toujours. » se plaignit Valentina. « Il me file la migraine. » renchérit-elle la seconde d'après en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella eut un léger rire amusé, ce qui, poussa Valentina à la dévisager tristement.

« Ça t'amuse en plus ! Arrête, je n'en peux plus. Je n'en dors plus. Et quand je ne dors pas la nuit, je dors pendant les cours…et je vais être à deux doigts de foirer mon année scolaire. »

« Tu es douée, tu te rattraperas au prochain trimestre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tina. »

« Et puis après tout, c'est pour toi qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ! Tu as vu ton visage ? Bouh, les vilaines cernes. » chantonna Valentina avec un sourire forcé. « Viens, on s'organisera une soirée entre filles ce vendredi soir, juste toutes les deux, du pop-corn et de bons vieux films muets allemands. Ça te dit ? »

« Non pitié. »

Valentina éclata de rire devant l'air effaré d'Isabella. Elle la salua finalement avant de se diriger vers sa classe de grec, en espérant que cette fois-ci, elle parviendrait à suivre le cours entier sans somnoler quelques minutes. Valentina adorait les cours de langues anciennes, et ses insomnies l'empêchaient vraiment d'étudier correctement. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère ni à son oncle, craignant leur réaction. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se posent des questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais en tout cas, Valentina était très reconnaissante envers Bella pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait. Avec Isabella, elle pouvait se permettre de lui raconter ses rêves. Depuis l'autre soir il y a déjà quelques semaines, les deux cousines mirent les choses au clair et se confièrent tous leurs secrets. Valentina lui avoua avoir rêvé de cet homme depuis des nuits, et que d'après ses rêves, il se dénommait « Aro ». Elle ajouta aussi qu'il était un vampire, car encore une fois, ses rêves le lui avaient indiqués et prouvés à maintes reprises. Elle connaissait même quelques figures de sa famille, les Volturi, pour les avoir vus en pleine discussion, surpris leurs actes, et vu leur prise de pouvoir il y a plus de deux mille ans sur les roumains. En échange, Bella lui raconta son histoire avec Edward, ainsi que le fait qu'il était un vampire, tout en lui faisant promettre qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Même si c'était inutile de le jurer, Valentina ne comptait pas parler à quiconque de ce secret qu'elle partageait inconsciemment avec sa cousine depuis de longs mois. Lorsque Bella vivait cette légende éveillée, Valentina la vivait endormie. Elle _savait_, que les vampires existaient. Cela faisait des années que Valentina ne doutait plus de la crédibilité de ses rêves. Isabella avait même été la première, et la seule personne à qui Valentina avait confié faire des rêves prémonitoires depuis ses six ans. La fois où elle lui en avait parlé, les deux cousines avaient douze ans. Bella l'avait immédiatement crue en lisant la lueur de désespoir et d'impuissance dans le regard de Valentina, d'ordinaire si rieur. Bella partageait cette sensation de « différence » qu'éprouvait Valentina depuis toujours. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus cette « différence » se transformait en un profond malaise.

Durant le cours de Grec, elle prit quelques notes tout en songeant à la soirée de vendredi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Valentina n'avait pu passer une soirée rien qu'avec Isabella, et elle se demanda brièvement ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Bella détestait le centre commercial, ce n'était donc pas la peine de l'y emmener…Quant à voir un film, Valentina resta sur l'idée de lui faire découvrir la filmographie allemande des années vingt. Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas non plus une très bonne idée…Bella n'aimait pas Fritz Lang. Soupirant tout en grignotant le bout de son crayon de bois, Valentina ferma les yeux. Tout ce que Valentina voulait, c'était réussir à détendre sa cousine et lui faire plaisir, car malgré ses dires, malgré ses sorties avec ce mystérieux Jacob Black, l'italienne savait que Bella regrettait encore Edward. Et s'il y en avait une des deux qui devait au moins passer une bonne soirée, cela ne pouvait être qu'Isabella. _Elle_, avait une bonne raison d'être triste et malheureuse.

Des cauchemars depuis des mois ? Sur le même homme ? Ce n'était rien ! Ils ne voulaient rien dire. Non, rien du tout… Du moins, c'est ce que Valentina s'obstinait à croire. Même si cela l'intriguait assez, car jamais auparavant, son esprit s'était buté sur une seule personne pendant une aussi longue période. Au fond d'elle même, Valentina sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle éprouvait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela. Et cette sensation l'asphyxiait littéralement, étouffait ses sens, la dérangeait de jour en jour. Malgré tout, Valentina espérait bientôt être délivrée de ce sentiment d'oppression pour reprendre le cours de sa vie en main.

« Les Nibelungen, c'est un très bon film pour commencer… » marmonna Valentina, à elle-même, en prenant de nouvelles notes sur le déroulement de la soirée. Elle se fit une liste de courses, et marqua au crayon le nom de quelques films classiques à présenter à Bella vendredi. Comme ce n'était pas le registre préféré de sa cousine, Valentina espérait ainsi parvenir à l'intéresser à quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui la forcerait à se concentrer et donc à momentanément oublier Edward Cullen.

Lorsqu'enfin la journée de cours fut officiellement terminée, l'italienne se précipita vers la sortie, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle attacha ses cheveux d'un blond très clair en queue de cheval afin de dégager sa nuque, et prit le chemin du parking où les voitures des lycéens étaient garées. Elle attendit patiemment à côté de la voiture noire de Stacey, une de ses camarades de classe de langues anciennes. A cette heure, Bella était déjà rentrée, elle finissait plus tôt que d'habitude, et comme elle ne suivait aucun cours facultatif…Valentina, en l'absence de voiture, fut conduite à se reposer sur son amie de grec ancien.

« Stacey ! » s'exclama la blonde avec enthousiaste en se précipitant vers une jeune adolescente à la chevelure rousse, ondulant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules pâles. Stacey était une jolie fille aux pupilles vertes, plutôt grande de taille aux hanches fines, avec quelques tâches de rousseur situés sur ses pommettes et sous ses yeux. Une vraie rouquine, et pas une décolorée comme certaines camarades de classe. Stacey était une vraie pile électrique, tout comme Valentina c'est sans doute pour cela que les deux filles s'entendaient très bien. La seule chose qui contrariait Valentina, était que Stacey n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire et s'habillait généralement avec le premier haut qu'elle trouvait sans se soucier d'associer ses vêtements, ou la qualité des tissus. Elle mélangeait souvent toutes les couleurs, au grand désarroi de l'italienne. « Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose comme veste… » reprocha Valentina en désignant le haut jaune canari à motifs noirs que portait Stacey.

« Si tu commences à parler fringues, tu rentreras à pieds ! » l'interrompit la pétillante rouquine, un sourire malicieux planté sur le visage. « Tu n'est pas en position de force, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

« Okay, j'ai rien dit ! »

Valentina lui offrit sa plus belle moue, et ouvrit la portière de droite afin de prendre place à côté du siège du conducteur. Stacey grimpa dans sa voiture à son tour et démarra le moteur sans plus attendre, pressée de rentrer se réfugier dans son canapé et regarder sa série américaine préférée « Desperate Housewives ».

« Je ne veux surtout pas être chiante, mais… » reprit Tina après une pause de dix minutes, une fois la voiture sur la route, prête à s'arrêter devant un feu rouge.

« Mais ? » l'encouragea la rouquine en haussant un sourcil, dévisageant son interlocutrice du coin de l'œil de temps à autres.

« Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler, prendre en photo ton armoire, et je t'aurais conseillé… »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu t'es vue avant de me juger pour mes fringues avec tes robes des années quarante ? » pouffa Stacey. « Je ne sais pas comment vous vous habillez en Colombie mais… »

« En Italie. Je suis italienne, Stacey. » la corrigea Valentina avec un léger soupçon d'amertume dans le fond de sa voix.

« Pardon. En Italie. » répéta la conductrice, en tournant rapidement le volant vers la gauche. « Bref. Les converses, jeans, tee-shirts, vous ne connaissez pas là-bas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si…Mais j'ai horreur des baskets. » murmura mollement la blonde, avant de pencher son visage contre son siège, et de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. « Et des tee-shirts…Je ne rebondirai même pas là-dessus. J'aime par contre les jeans moulants, noirs, de préférence. Tu vois ? »

« Ouais, les slims. »

Stacey hocha la tête, compréhensive avant de passer devant le cinéma du centre ville, hésitante.

« Valentina ? »

« Et puis, franchement, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a dix-sept ou dix-huit ans qu'on ne peut pas s'habiller avec une certaine classe ! J'aime ce qui est sobre, simple et recherché. Je suis classique, ringarde, très bien, mais ça me va. Je ne porterai jamais des converses, je porte très bien les escarpins, je saurais même courir avec, Stacey. J'ai l'habitude. »

« Tina ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez, vous les jeunes, avec les robes, les talons aiguilles, les chemisiers et les jupes ? Ils mettent une femme en valeur, et à l'époque, comme tu dis, on s'habillait avec bien plus de goût ! Une petite robe noire courte et sophistiquée c'est symbolique pour les européens ! »

« Merde, tu m'écoutes ? » s'exclama Stacey d'une voix forte, agacée par le monologue de son amie. « Regarde, il a l'air génial ce film…Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir traité de colombienne, je t'offre le ciné. Allez, dis oui ! Tu es toujours fourrée avec Bella, ça te changera pour une fois, juste toutes les deux ! » s'enthousiasma la belle rouquine, sautillant quasiment sur son siège en cuir.

« Je ne sais pas…Bella doit m'attendre… »

Mais devant la mine réjouie de Stacey, l'italienne ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, suivit d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Super ! Par contre, tu payes les boissons. » rajouta Stacey, fidèle à elle même.

Valentina ne prit pas même la peine de rebondir sur ce commentaire et se massa les tempes lentement. Stacey gara la voiture près du trottoir, et descendit, suivie de près par Valentina. Les deux adolescentes pénétrèrent dans le cinéma et en ressortirent deux heures plus tard, visiblement ravies de leur choix et en plein débat sur le dénouement que l'un trouvait bien trop surfait, et l'autre idyllique. Il faisait nuit à présent, et Valentina osa se demander quelle heure il était et si Bella ne l'avait pas trop attendue.

« Non vraiment, c'était un bon film. » trancha la rousse en sirotant le reste de coca-cola contenu dans son verre en plastique. Elle joua négligemment avec la paille puis le balança à la poubelle tandis que Valentina cherchait leur voiture des yeux éblouie par les phares d'une autre qui déboulait à toute allure le long de l'avenue.

« Il y a des cinglés dans cette ville… »

Stacey hocha la tête en riant et sortit les clés de sa voiture d'une des poches de son jean.

« Tu crois que Bella va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenue ? J'ai essayé de la joindre sur son portable mais elle n'a pas décroché, et n'a pas non plus répondu à mes messages…Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique encore. »

« Peut-être pas, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle passait du temps avec Jacob Black… »

Valentina fronça les sourcils, soudainement muette. Elle tremblait intérieurement de rage, ainsi que de jalousie. Toute trace de culpabilité sembla disparaître en un rien de temps alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans son siège. Mais les paroles de Stacey l'avaient suffisamment troublée pour la pousser à retenter de joindre sa cousine, en vain. Elle la rappela après être tombée sur son répondeur et lui laissa un message vocal. Stacey, qui la fixait depuis toute à l'heure, émit un soupir de résignation.

« Elle est avec Black…Il en pince pour elle. »

« Eh bien il n'a aucune chance. » rétorqua Tina, contrariée de voir tous ses appels rejetés.

« Tu crois ? »

« Elle ne le considère que comme un ami, ça s'arrête là. Et s'il te plait, ne… » renchérit Tina avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de montrer du doigt une voiture qui arrivait dans leur direction. « STACEY TOURNE ! »

« Merde ! » persifla la rouquine, en faisant tourner sa voiture le plus vite possible afin d'éviter la collision. De justesse, elles évitèrent l'autre voiture qui klaxonna en leur direction son chauffeur leur hurlant une insulte avant de s'en aller de l'autre côté de la rue. Valentina, les paumes des mains plaquées contre son siège, en avait le cœur battant la chamade. Affolée, elle tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, tout comme Stacey, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir faillit provoquer un accident en plein centre ville.

« Non mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Regarde la route maintenant ! » lui cria l'italienne violemment.

« Désolée, je…Je ne faisais pas attention… » s'excusa Stacey, péniblement. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et essaye de se reprendre en main, les yeux désormais rivés sur la route éclairée par les phares de sa voiture et les lampadaires situés aux quatre coins de la rue. Stacey en profita pour tripoter les boutons de la clim.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre, mais aucune des deux ne daigna adresser la parole à l'autre encore bien trop perturbées par l'altercation. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant un vieux camion rouge que Valentina daigna détourner son attention du paysage de la fenêtre, elle reconnaitrait cette voiture entre mille. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler et souffla à la conductrice aux cheveux roux :

« On est arrivés…C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il y a eu un visiteur, regarde la voiture garée sur le côté ! » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

« Attends, je m'arrête là, tu pourras descendre. » répondit Stacey. Une fois avoir coupé le moteur, elle embrassa son amie sur la joue. « On se voit demain en cours ? Et…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… »

« Ce n'est plus très grave, heureusement que je t'ai crié dessus… » Tina déboucla sa ceinture et adressa un dernier sourire à sa camarade avant de regarder sa voiture s'en aller au loin.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir et aperçut sa cousine quitter la maison en compagnie d'une autre femme…Qui devait avoir environ dans les dix-neuf ans, assez mignonne, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts. Un homme les suivaient, visiblement furieux et leur criait après. Valentina en devint livide. « Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel… » murmura-t-elle ses pensées trahissant son agacement.

« Bella ! » cria Valentina en se précipitant vers la Mercedes noire garée près de la maison de Charlie et Bella. « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? »

Son regard se posa sur sa cousine, puis sur le fameux Jacob Black, qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de rencontrer à quelques reprises et qu'elle jalousait d'une certaine façon pour sa relation exclusive avec Isabella.

« Tu pars quelque part ? Sans m'avertir ? »

Le sang de Bella sembla se glacer à la vue de sa cousine. Elle regarda Alice longuement, puis reporta son attention sur la blonde qui lui faisait face.

« Valentina, on…Edward a besoin de moi. »

« Avec…Jacob ? »

« Non, lui, il ne vient pas. » la corrigea Bella tout en défiant le Quileute du regard, ayant mit suffisamment de fermeté dans le timbre de sa voix décidée à faire comprendre à Jacob qu'elle partirait bien avec Alice sauver Edward, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse.

« Tu pars pour combien de temps ? Enfin…C'est précipité tu ne penses pas ? Et que se passe-t-il avec Edward ? »

L'air affolé sur le visage de Valentina déplaisait fortement à Bella, qui se mordit la lèvre, s'efforçant de ne pas lui avouer toute la vérité sur le champ. Même si d'une certaine façon, Tina était déjà au courant. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'Edward croyait, ni pour la vision d'Alice, pas ici, pas maintenant en tout cas.

« Fais-moi juste confiance. » susurra la jeune Swan en prenant le bras de sa cousine entre ses doigts. « Je reviendrai vite…et Jacob pourra te tenir compagnie. »

« Il en est hors de question, Bella ! Tu ne partiras pas ! » pesta le jeune homme, frustré de constater que la fille qu'il aimait venait en quelque sorte de faire son choix.

« Je ne compte pas rester ici non plus ! Je veux venir ! »

« Jacob, Valentina… »

« Toujours ensemble, tu me l'as promis. » insista l'italienne aux boucles blondes, coupant Bella dans sa phrase, jetant sur elle un regard possessif.

Isabella hésita un bref instant à accepter la requête de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur. Elle savait que ce serait risqué, mais…Bella devait avouer être en réalité effrayée, en-dehors de l'excitation que lui provoquait l'idée de retrouver Edward.

« Non Bella, ce n'est pas possible…Elle ne peut pas venir. » intervint Alice depuis la fenêtre de la voiture, en devinant ce que la brunette comptait faire, ses mains crispées sur le volant. « C'est trop dangereux et… »

« Elle sait, Alice. Elle sait pour tout. » siffla la jeune Swan en gardant le poignet de Valentina dans sa main. « _S'il te plait._ »

Si Alice avait put soupirer, elle l'aurait sans doute fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Isabella força un sourire et fit signe à sa cousine de monter dans la voiture. Valentina ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa à l'arrière, en ignorant délibérément les vaines tentatives de Jake d'arrêter la voiture. Lorsqu'il se posta devant cette dernière, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Bella capta son regard et prit sa main dans la sienne une nouvelle fois, se voulant rassurante.

« Il est temps de faire les présentations, tu ne penses pas Bella ? » dit Alice, une fois parvenue à s'écarter de Jacob pour rouler à vive allure jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. « Et comme ça tu sais ? »

« C'est…une longue histoire. » marmonna la jeune adolescente, quelque peu embarrassée.

« _On a plusieurs heures devant nous, alors…_ »

* * *

Les deux humaines quittèrent la décapotable d'Alice avec précipitation, cette dernière ne pouvant se frayer un chemin dans ces étroites ruelles parsemées de dalles vieillies et à l'architecture typiquement italienne.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » leur cria-t-elle, décidée à trouver une place à garer sa voiture d'un jaune flamboyant avant de les rejoindre.

Valentina tenta de se glisser parmi ces citoyens tous vêtus d'une cape rouge en l'honneur de la St Marcus, étant obligée d'en bousculer certains pour parvenir à rejoindre Isabella qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres loin devant elle. « Bella, attends moi ! » hurla-t-elle en cessant de s'excuser auprès des passants qu'elle poussait pour se frayer un passage. A mesure qu'elles courraient en direction de la grande place où un clocher d'une hauteur impressionnante la dominait dans toute sa splendeur, Valentina ne cessait de jurer mentalement. « Saloperies de chaussures ! Les talons ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal pour courir de longues distances ! » plaisanta-t-elle, à bout de souffle le cœur battant la chamade. Elle commençait à s'essouffler, et une fine pellicule de sueur apparût au niveau de son front. Mais elles y étaient presque. Une douleur lancinante la força à s'arrêter près d'un petit muret. Valentina grimaça de douleur et observa ses pieds qui devaient souffrir ainsi serrés dans ces petits escarpins en cuir de dix centimètres.

« Continue sans moi, je n'en peux plus ! » lança Valentina à sa cousine, qui hésita un bref instant à s'arrêter, mais continua de courir de plus belle, bousculant chaque personne encapuchonnée sans se gêner. Valentina patienta ici quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer un peu, et se décida à rejoindre Isabella.

Elle parvint à retrouver sa trace et arriva sur la grande place où toute une foule de villageois ainsi que de nombreux touristes s'était attroupée. La jeune femme dévisagea le lieu, tout bonnement charmée par l'architecture de Volterra. Cette citadelle comparable à une imprenable forteresse avait conservé son ancienneté et devait être un lieu de choix en terme de visites touristiques. Au fond de la place se trouvait la fameuse forteresse de ses rêves. Cela la percuta de plein fouet, et durant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se vit revivre cette scène. Des silhouettes qui s'avançaient jusqu'à la gigantesque demeure, tous dotés de capes noirâtres et de yeux rouges sang.

Valentina déglutit péniblement, quelque peu effrayée à l'idée de fouler cet endroit macabre. Elle savait ce qu'il s'y passait et qui y vivait…Et bien que la peur tailladait son ventre, l'excitation d'avoir la preuve que ses rêves étaient bien fondés influençait également ses actes.

Sa cousine aux cheveux bruns était près de la forteresse, tenant dans ses bras un jeune homme d'approximativement son âge, aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un beau châtain foncé. Elle en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'Edward Cullen.

« _Bella_ _!_ » cria Valentina en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Immédiatement, deux yeux dorés se posèrent sur elle, et son visage se mua en une moue d'incrédulité. « Qui est-ce ? » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la femme qu'il aimait au point de se suicider en la croyant morte.

« Valentina, enchantée. » rétorqua l'interpellée, devançant les paroles d'Isabella. « Nous sommes cousines. Je l'ai accompagnée avec Alice, quand j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas…Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. On a toujours été très proches depuis toujours… »

« Tu lui en a parlé ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux après avoir lu dans les pensées de Valentina. « Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte du danger auquel tu l'exposes ! Tu n'aurais jamais du lui en parler ni l'amener ici ! Elle risque de… »

« Mourir ? » l'interrompit Bella d'un ton acide. « Moi aussi dans ce cas. Mais on affrontera ça à deux. Et je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. »


End file.
